Crazy For You
by MissKingLawliet
Summary: This is the beginning of my strange love story with one man and his evil alter-ego...Never would I have thought that I'd feel so much love for him...For them....Inspired by a dream I had three months ago. AU fic.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hey ya'll! I'm back! :D Sorry I haven't been updating for a year. College was tiring me out...But I plan to update my fics thi year, so keep an eye out! Ok…After much hesitation, consideration and encouragement from friends and fellow Fanfic writers, I have finally decided to post this fic. This story is inspired by a rather…strange dream I had of Jin Kazama a year and three months ago... A dream that had a huge effect on me....This fic is co-written by Crimson-Hybrid. Special thanks to her for coming up with the idea of writing this fic :) And this is my first love story with Kazama. My story with him takes place two months before the KOIFT 5, before I met King, so , to those who know how I feel about King, don't think I love him any less now, since I now love Jin Kazama and Devil Jin too :) And lastly, this is an AU fic because Kazama is well-aware of his family ties with Lars Alexanderson and knows him prior to his participation in the KOIFT 6, and he is a good freind of mine.

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Don't own Tekken, Jin Kazama, Devil Jin or Lars Alexanderson. They are a property of Namco. This fic is written by me and Crrimson-Hybrid. Ok. That's that…I hope you all like this…

**Crazy For You: Prologue**

It had only been a couple of months...but so much had happened. It had only been a couple of months since I'd first met _him..._

Some people say I dwell on the past too much…Maybe I am...Thinking, wondering what could've been, what could've happened if we were still together...But don't get me wrong! I love the life I have now! I have great friends and a strong but lovable kitty-head boyfriend whom I love with all my heart but...There are just times when memories of my first love come back to haunt me… and this is one of those times...

He is the first man I ever fell in love with, and the first one to make love to me. And the first man to show me how it feels to have my heart shattered into pieces...And even back then, he wasn't the easiest person to get along with. I really never thought I'd feel that way about him...And it all started with a bizarre...strange dream I had of him one night...Heh! And who'd have known…I'd fall in love with his evil alter-ego as well…? Sounds strange doesn't it? I know. Love's really like that, I guess...Strange...Complicated...Confusing. Especially since it was _him _that I loved...But…I don't regret ever meeting him. He's taught me a lot. Like there is still goodness in the most evil person in the world...And I'll never forget him for that...

Kazama is a lover, and a heartbreaker. And no woman would ever forget him...


	2. Kazama

**A/N:** Thank you to those who reviewed the prologue. I really appreciate it :). Ok, here is chapter 1. I hope you'll like it and, oh, to Lars fans out there, please be warned that he's kinda out-of-character here. This chap also might a bit Lemon-y, so be warned! And please keep in mind that this is an AU fic...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Tekken characters here. They are a property of Namco. This story is written by me and Crimson-Hybrid. So there..

**Crazy For You**

**Chapter 1: Kazama**

Two months ago, I celebrated my twenty-first birthday with college friends. Prior to that, I graduated with a degree for Marine Biology. These are just some of the most memorable events in my life, and I was in high spirits for the rest of the week onwards...Never would I have known that a dream I had one night would change my life forever...

I was in a dark room, but my mind's eye could still see everything that went on...

I lay on the floor...completely naked...He was on top of me...unclotheed as well...I didn't know it at the time but he was straddling me. And at the same time, pumping into me, going faster, deeper. The noises I made echoed through the dark room. These were the only sounds I heard, aside from the rapid beating of my heart....I was sent to the brink of insanity when he pumped faster nad harder into me, and then...

I woke up...It was all just a dream...

I suddenly sat up in my own bed, sweating, my heart beating so wildly that I felt it could burst out of my chest at any second...Aw man...What was ...THAT?!? Why was I even dreaming about...HIM?!? I dont'even feel that way about him...Do I...? At that moment, my heart started beating again, accompanied by a strange warmth engulfing my body...No..Was I...was I..falling for him...?And it's because of that...bizzare-o dream! Just goes to show that dreams can have a HUGE effect on you...

I didn't tell anyone about my dream...Well, I only told my close friends, including Lars Alexanderson, my best friend. When I told him about it, he had an uncharacteristically mischeivous grin on his face....Ooh boy...

One fateful night, a week later...

I was in my house, cleaning the living room. Picking up my little brother's toys that cluttered the floor. I still couldn't get that dream out of my head as I put Little Tommy's toy spaceships and robots back into the toy trunk.

"I hope Jin doesn't come around..." I mumbled as I put Tommy's Space Man action figure into the trunk. Just then...

"Hey kikay!" Lars suddenly greeted me, taking me by surprise. "Could you take care of my nephew for a while?" he asked with that mischeivous smile, pushing Jin towards me."Thanks!"

My eyes widened at the sight of Kazama, and I could feel my cheeks heating up. I knew I was blushing. I turned away from him and looked at Lars. I narrowed my eyes at him, but his smile never faltered.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" I asked him sharply.

"Doing you a favor." he replied with a smirk.

"Putting me in an awkward situation is doing me a favor?" I shot back.

Lars still had that mischeivous look on his face."Hey, don't worry Kikie." he said, putting an arm around me. "You'll thank me for this someday. Trust me."

"I am so getting you for this, bigtime..." I muttered. He just grinned.

"Well, I'd like to stay and chat, but I have some...important matters to attend to. You kids have fun now, ya hear?" he said with a laugh. And as quick as a flash, he was out of my front door.

"Lars!" I called out to him. Then I remembered that someone was still behind me...

I slowly turned and saw Jin looking at me like I was some kind of wierdo...Strike one at making myself look like a fool... My cheeks were heating up again...

"H-hi...Jin..." I said, trying to keep my composure, but failing miserably.

The hot Japanese guy just stared at me and raised on of his thick eyebrows...I then found myself staring at him from his flawless face down to his prefectly sculpted body covered by his jacket...Gods, he is so...

He shrugged his broad shoulders and walked past me and towards my couch. He slumped on it.

I followed him and stood at least three feet away from him, fearing I might do something stupid if I got too close."What's your uncle up to?" I asked him."Why did he leave you with me?"

"Like I have any idea." he answered. He then took off his jacket...He wore no shirt underneath...I was almost drooling like an idiot just looking at him...

He raised a thick eyebrow at me again. "What is it?" he asked.

The sound of his voice immidiately snapped me out of my trance. "Uh! N-nothing!" I laughed nervously. I didn't realize I was backing away from him until I aacidentally knockd over one of my favorite rose vases. "Dang it!" I said in frustration.

Kazama just stared at me awkwardly and scratched his head. Strike two...

I blushed. "Sorry. I'm just not myself today. I've had stuff on my mind. Would you like anything...?"

"Hm." he said thoughtfully."Since you asked, a shower would be nice." The Japanese Adonis then proceeded to wipe sweat off of his god-lkie body...

My lip quivered. "O-ok...! I-i'll go get you some towels..." I turned and gulped. I had a feeling that my dream would soon become a reality...

When I left...

"What's up with her?" Jin asked no one in particular. After a moment of silence, he shrugged, took the remote and turned on the TV.

Three minutes later...

I returned to him with a fresh towel. "Here." I said, handing the towel to him."The bathroom's just down the hall..."

He had a serious look on his face. "Take me there."

He surprised me by saying that. "T-take you there...? I-I--"

He cut me off. "I_ am_ your guest. It's proper etiquette to lead a guest around the house." he said, crossing his arms over his perfectly toned chest...

"Y-yes!" I stuttered. "Of course." I blushed as I led him down the hall to the beathroom. I stopped right outside the bathroom door.

"Here you go." I said with flushed cheeks. "Just tell me if you need anything." I was about leave and let him be when...

"Where areyou going?" Kazama asked. I turned to him shyly and he pointed to the floor outside the bathroom."Stay here."

"Um..Ok.." I replied replied, blushing. And I did as he told me to.

I could've sworn I saw him sneer...."How am I suppoed to call you when I need anything if you're not there? Sheesh." And he walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

I stood outside the bathroom awkwardly and bit my lip. A few minutes lalter, his voice echoed from inside."Hey, could you come here for a minute?"

My eyes widened when I heard him say that and I could feel my heart beating again. "Alright!" I was insanely nervous deep inside....

I walked into the bathroom, only to find him waering the towel around his waist...

"You're shower's broken..." he said with a hand on his hip.

"Oh my..." I said."It was working fine before..." My eyes involuntarily started to wander up and down his half-naked body...He raised a thick eyebrow at me again, and I suddenly realized what I was doing...

"Sorry!" I aplogized quickly and blushed. "There's another bathroom." I offered. "And it's...in my room..."

He crossed his arms over his chest again, suspicous. Of what? I have no idea...

"Can't you fix this one?" he asked.

I blushed a bit harder." I'm sorry. Fixing stuff like that isn't exactly my forte...Or would you rather use a dipper?" I coukld help but smirk at my comment. Another raise of an eyebrow, and I motioned to the right corner of the bathroom where there was just a pail of water and a dipper.

"Hm. Your room it is." He pushed past me and made his way back through the hall. I took him to my room, opened the door to my bathroom and checked the shower.

"Ok. This one's workin' good. Like I said, just tell me if you need anything."

Then he romoved the towel and....He removed the towel...Making himself totally...Naked...in front of me...I turned away with red cheeks.

I heard him turn the shower on..."Hm. Good. You can go now." And heard him shut the glass door.

I was totally red from what I beheld...Even now, I don't know what came over me..."J-Jin..." I called to him.

He opened the glass door of the shower, and leaned out, water dripping from his body..."What?" he asked."Didn't I tell you that you could go?"

I found myself staring into his eyes..."Uh, I--"

He raised a thick eyebrow at me again. "Well?"

"...Youy have a prefect face, you know that...?" Gods...I seriuosly don't know what came over me...Strike three in making myself look like a fool...

He looked at me, confused. "Huh???"

At that moment, I realized what I just did. "Uh! I'm sorry..." I looked down with my cheeks burning hot from embarassment.

He just shrugged and was about to close the door, but he couldn't...

"Oh great. Damn." He muttered.

"Whats wrong? I asked.

"Your door's--!" He pulled on it, forcing it to close, and THUD! I saw him smile a bit as he closed the door. "It's ok now. You can go."

I acted up again..."Jin, wait!" I called to him with a rapidly beating heart and blushed cheeks.

He opened the door and peeked out."What is sit now?"

"Uh..I..!" I suddenly got clumsy and tripped...landing right on top of him...

He looked annoyed..."You what?" he asked. Without letting me answer, he pushed me off him and stood up."Look. I'm gonna finish my bath, so go about your room and play with dolls or something." he said arrogantly.

I felt embarassed, having made him get mad like that...and yet...He has some nerve to say that to me..."Ok.." I said, and I went out of the bathroom, leaving him to his business.

Standing just outside the door, I heard him sigh in annoyance."Why did Lars even leave me here...?"

After a few minutes, I couldn't help taking a little peek inside. I opened the door an inch wide. I peeked through the tiny crack, blushing profusely at what I was doing..."Close that door!" he said.

"Sorry!" I apologized and immidiately shut the door. I moved to the right corner next to the door, and I couldn't help but smile for some reason..."Dang, he is so..."

Just then, the door opened, and he came out, drying his hair with the towel. He had ONLY ONE TOWEL and he was using it tto dry his hair! Leaving his body completely...Oh god...

My eyes widened and my cheeks burned up again..."J-Jin..."

He looked at me, annoyed. "What now?' he asked as he continued drying his hair.

I still stared at him with wide eyes and burning cheeks. "Y-you're..."

"What?" he asiked."Stop stuttering. It's annoying."

I couldn't take it...

"So what if I'm stuttering?! I've been holding down my temper on you! This isn't your house, Kazama!" I burst out.

Suddenly, he flung the towel away...Totally exposing himself...and slammed his palms onto the wall beside both sides of my haed. There was a frightening look in his eyes...

"Kazama...What are you--?"

He cut me off again, unmoving, and looked at me with those frightening eyes..."Don't tell me what to do. I don't care if this is your house or not. I'm the head of the Mishima Zaibatzu. You have no right to order me around." His face came closer out of anger each time he spoke...My lip quivered.

"You could at least be nice..." I answered.

He egrowled in frusteration at me and shook his head. And then...He kissed me. Roughly. So I wouldn't call it my desired first kiss. But still, I was really...surprised wheen he did that...

"That oughta shut you up." he said smugly."Where can I sleep?"

I blushed and had my fingers on my lips where his own had been."Where do you want?"

He plopped on my bed. "Hm. Pink. " he said, eyeing it thoughtfully. "I'm not complaining." He tossed the covers over his completely naked body."Tell Lars to get lost when he arrives."

"Hey! But where will I sleep?" I asked. I was getting annoyed again..

"Beats me." he replied casually.

I grunted in frusrtation and was about to leave when..."You can sleep..." I looked at him and his back was turned to m, unmoving.

"Where?" I asked.

"...on the floor." Ouch! That hit me like a brick to the top of my head!

I let out a low growl and exposed my shark teeth in annoyance. "Fine..." I walked over to my closet and got some extra comforters. I looked at him, and he didn't make a sound. He was asleep. I sighed as I remebered what Lars told me.

"I'm gonna thank you for this someday, Alexanderson? Humph! I think not!" I thought harshly.

I lay within the comforter but couldn't sleep at first. After a while, I drfited off...How long was Kazama gonna be staying here? That, I don't know...Man, this gonna be a looong week...


End file.
